I Nub You
"I Nub You" '''es el sexagésimo sexto episodio de Happy Tree Friends y el decimosegundo de la tercera temporada. Trama del Episodio Petunia abre una jaula de pájaros, y saca su ave mascota. Esta vuela de sus manos y aterriza en su ventana. Petunia agarra el pájaro antes de que pueda salir volando, aliviada. De repente, la ventana se cierra, cortando parcialmente sus brazos. Ella grita mientras el pájaro sale volando. Más tarde, Petunia sale del hospital con parte de sus brazos amputados. Se siente mal por su pérdida, hasta que ella y Handy, que está esperando para cruzar una calle, se miran. Ellos se enamoran a primera vista y pasan el resto del día juntos. En el parque, Cuddles empuja a Giggles en un columpio. Petunia y Handy se molesta porque no pueden hacer lo mismo, pero se divierten en el balancín en su lugar. Después, Giggles y Cuddles caminan de la mano, mientras que Handy y Petunia caminan atando sus vendajes. Más tarde, Petunia y Handy aparecen jugando bolos. Petunia lucha al intentar tomar la bola, pero Handy se utiliza a sí mismo como una bola de bolos, tirándose por el carril. Petunia hace lo mismo y los dos se ríen. De repente, el colocador de bolos aplasta a Petunia, cortando su cuerpo. Handy grita antes de sufrir el mismo destino. Sus cuerpos han sido destrozados en la forma de diez bolos. En la siguiente escena, Lumpy, vestido como un cirujano, se muestra de cerca pensando duramente en algo, lo que resulta ser un rompecabezas. Una camilla donde están Handy y Petunia destrozados llega rodando y Lumpy comienza a trabajar. Handy despierta en una cama de hospital asustado, con todo su cuerpo desde el cuello hacia abajo cubierto por una manta. Mira a su alrededor y sonríe, aliviado. Al poner su cabeza en la almohada oye un grito que viene de detrás de él. Se levanta y se puede ver que Handy y Petunia están cosidos juntos, espalda con espalda. Ambos gritan y Lumpy aprueba su trabajo. Mientras se da vuelta para irse, Petunia le toca el hombro con sus brazos, los cuales había cosido accidentalmente en los dos durante la cirugía. El ave de Petunia entra y aterriza en el casco de Handy. Petunia sonríe, pero el pájaro tira de los puntos de sutura. Con el hilo en la boca, el pájaro vuela, causando que Handy y Petunia den vueltas hasta que se rompen en pedazos. El episodio termina con un primer plano de uno de sus corazones, que tiene una de las piezas del rompecabezas de Lumpy cosido a el. Moraleja "The spaces between your fingers are there for someone to fill them." (El espacio entre tus dedos está allí para alguien que los llene). Muertes *Handy y Petunia son aplstados por el colocador de pinos. Despues son recusitados, y luego son destrozados luego de que el ave de Petunia quita el hilo que los mantenia unidos. Heridas #Parte de los brazos de Petunia son cortados por la ventana. #Lumpy desintencionalmente corta sus brazos y se los coloca a Handy y Petunia. Errores #Las herramientas de Handy cambian de posición varias veces. #Handy golpea los bolos primero, por lo que el debería haber sido aplastado primero en lugar de Petunia. #La posición de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia cuando se da cuenta que se cortó los brazos. #Cuando Petunia abre la jaula de su ave, su brazo es demasiado largo. #Si el vendaje azul es de Petunia y el vendaje naranja es de Handy, es imposible que hayan podido hacer un nudo como ese. #Las piezas del rompecabezas que Lumpy está haciendo, además de ser insuficientes para completarlo, no presentan las formas adecuadas. #Cuando el ave se va volando con el hilo en su boca, se puede ver que el hilo está flotando en el aire, sin tocar al ave. thumb|center|270px Curiosidades *Éste es uno de los episodios donde Lumpy no mata a nadie ni a sí mismo. *Cuando Petunia no puede tomar la bola de bolos, frunce el ceño, imitando la expresión facial característica de Handy. Ésta es una de las pocas veces donde esto ocurre. Los otros son Pop en Snip Snip Hooray!, Flaky en Rink Hijinks, Russell en Get Whale Soon y Sniffles en In a Jam. *Éste es uno de los pocos episodios donde Cuddles no muere o resulta herido. *Éste es el primer episodio que protagoniza Petunia desde Hello Dolly. *Éste es el primer episodio que protagoniza Handy desde Shard at Work. *Éste es el segundo episodio en tener una introducción de San Valentín. El primero es A Sucker for Love. *Este episodio junto a Don't Yank My Chain son los únicos episodios donde se ve a Handy sin su cinturón. *Hasta ahora, éste es el único episodio donde Handy (En cierta forma) tiene manos. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Blurb thumb|center|550 px Traducción de la Versión Blurb '''Petunia is in this one so it's going to stink. Get it? She's a skunk. Petunia está en éste así que va a apestar. ¿Lo entienden? Ella es una mofeta. Handy is in this one so it's going to bite. Get it? He's a beaver with big teeth. Handy está en éste así que va a morder. ¿Lo entienden? El es un castor con dientes grandes. Fun Fact: I love puns! Dato Divertido: ¡Amo los juegos de palabras! Nothing bad ever happens when you take a bird out of its cage. Nada malo sucede cuando tomas a un ave de su jaula. Awwww Didn't see that coming. No vi venir eso. Great catch! Crisis adverted! ¡Buena atrapada! ¡Crisis advertida! Again, didn't see that coming. De nuevo, no vi venir eso. Hope somebody gives her a hand. See, I told you, I love puns! Espero que alguien le dé una mano. Mira, te lo dije ¡Amo los juegos de palabras! Something about her looks familiar. That's it. Algo sobre ella luce familiar. Es eso. I smell a ironic montage coming on. Huelo un montaje irónico viniendo. She can't even swing her legs because they don't hang over the seat. Ella ni siquiera puede columpiarse con sus piernas porque ellas no se cuelgan sobre el asiento. Wait! How can they see-saw? They still aren't using their legs. ¡Espera! ¿Cómo pueden subir y bajar? Todavía no están usando sus piernas. Are these two a couple or something? ¿Estos dos son una pareja o algo? Wait! Who tied that? ¡Espera! ¿Quién ató eso? These two need to pick activities that don't require hands. Estos dos necesitan elegir actividades que no requieran manos. Fun Fact: Beavers are GREAT at rolling into balls. Dato Divertido: Los Castores son BUENOS rodando como pelotas. Wow! This actually looks like a fun date!... Nevermind. ¡Guau! ¡Esto realmente luce como una cita divertida!... Olvídenlo. History lesson: Bowling was invented by ancient Mayans as a way to disembowel people. Lección de Historia: Los bolos fueron inventados por los antiguos Mayas como una forma de destripar personas. Over the years they shortened the name and it became a game. A través de los años ellos acortaron el nombre y se convirtió en un juego. With basically two colors, that puzzle seems pretty hard. Con básicamente dos colores, ese rompecabezas parece bastante difícil. Hats off to Lumpy for actually fixing Handy! ¡Me quito el sombrero ante Lumpy por corregir realmente a Handy! Now that's upsetting. Ahora eso es perturbador. That's REALLY upsetting... like "Human Centipede" upsetting. Eso es REALMENTE perturbador... perturbador como "El Ciempiés Humano". Phew... something cute. Uf... algo lindo. Oh no, it looks like they split up. Cause they were dating. Love the puns! Oh no, parece que se separaron. Porque ellos estaban saliendo. ¡Amo los juegos de palabras! I find the end a bit... puzzling. Last one, I promise. Encuentro el final un poco... enigmático. El último, lo prometo. Since the episode is over. Ya que el episodio se acabó. Galería en:I Nub You Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Episodios de San Valentín Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs Categoría:Episodios Con Resucitacion Categoría:Episodios 2010 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Handy Categoría:Protagonizado Por Petunia